


Bright Star

by shaypotter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, This is cheesy I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaypotter/pseuds/shaypotter
Summary: Fjord receives a visitor in the night.





	Bright Star

_There's a warm body pressed up against his chest and all along his front, heat sparking from all those points of contact across his skin. His large hands are gripping a slim waist, sliding down to cup the lovely fullness of her bottom. He gives it a playful squeeze, both to hear her laugh and because he simply wants to. She gives the giggle he expected and swats at his chest with a wicked grin._

_"Fjord," she laughs out, her eyes closing as he presses closer, eyes locked on her perfect lips -_

_"FJORD," she says more loudly, in a rushed whisper that is distinctly not in the mood of the current encounter._

Before he can puzzle it out he's blinking awake in the pitch dark of the room he's sharing with Molly. He barely resists the urge to growl, he's just lost what was becoming a spectacular dream. 

"Fjord," a quiet voice sing songs in his ear, warm breath brushing against his neck and making him shiver even as he jolts with the surprise. There's a finger pressed into his cheek which is probably what woke him up. 

He pushes himself up on one elbow and finds himself face to face with one of Jester's innocent, wide eyed looks shining back at him in the faint moonlight illuminating the room. Fjord narrows his eyes into a glare to hide his surprise under anger. "Jester, what the hell are you doin' here?" His eyes slip over her shoulder to check that Molly is still oblivious to the world, finding the tiefling snoring quietly in his own bed. 

"Well I was downstairs, just thinking you know, but then I realized I could be up here thinking with you instead and -" she's rambling, her eyes shifting all around the room like she's cataloging the sparse furniture. 

The annoyance that had been plaguing him starts to lessen as he watches her. She's obviously upset or distracted by something. He knows it's not his job to fix it, and if he scolded her and told her to leave she would with barely a word but... he doesn't want that. Doesn't ever really want her to be alone. 

"What's goin' on Jester?" he murmurs to her in a soft voice. Her shoulders slump a little and she breathes out quietly a few times like she's gathering her thoughts. 

"I woke up and Beau was gone from our room. I know she's just with Yasha," Fjord chuckles a little at that and nods, "but then I tried to sleep more. But the room was just..." she trails off and her nose wrinkles with thought. "It was very empty." 

He opens his mouth to respond but she barrels through, "So I went downstairs to switch the salts and the sugar so I might feel a little better but then I just sat there after and I still didn't feel right. So I thought, well Fjord could be turning to water so I might as well come check on him." 

Fjord blinks a few times, trying to follow the train of thought that Jester's mind had been chugging through. "Right," he replies slowly, an eyebrow lifting with amusement. 

She's still fidgeting from where she's kneeling on the hard floor next to his bed. He tries not to notice that she's only wearing a night shirt that reveals hints of blue skin under it's slightly see-through fabric but he's only so strong. She's a sight, that's for sure, with her rumpled nightshirt and dark tangled hair. He's not sure why it hits him in the gut to see her like this but it does and he briefly remembers the way it felt to have her body pressed against his in his dream. 

"Alright," he finally manages to get out around his tongue which now feels very thick in his mouth. "Why don't you and I -" before he's finished speaking Jester is clambering her way into his bed, strong enough to push him away from the edge and push his back into the wall. She slips under the coarse wool blanket, her feet immediately tangling with his own while she snuggles into the pillow they are now sharing. He's speechless. Just fucking speechless as she blinks up at him, her face relaxing from tension he hadn't even known was there. 

"... I was gonna say we could head downstairs for a drink to relax but, uh, this works." She grins and he shifts until his back is entirely pressed against the wall. There's still not enough distance between them in his tiny twin bed but she doesn't seem to even notice the intimacy of the moment. 

"Fjord, tell me a story." Her voice is a whisper between them and he wants to lean forward and kiss the sweet curve of her lip and the roundness of her cheek, and to press tiny little kisses to the skin he can see peeking out of her night shirt - 

But he doesn't because she came to him for comfort, not his lustful thoughts. She means more to him than just the desire constantly roaring to life in her presence (and sometimes when she isn't even around). 

"Did I ever tell you about the last night I spent out under the stars off the Menagerie coast?" Jester shakes her head, eyes widening with her interest. He quirks a smile and continues, "It had been storming for nearly a week and we'd had to navigate without the stars. But we had a delivery of goods so we couldn't afford to stop or wait the storm out. It was only by the grace of some God-" 

"The Traveler!" she interrupts with wonderment coloring her voice. 

"- some god," he continues, giving her a playfully scolding look, "that we survived the trip. Made it exactly on time. So that night we all got drunk out on the deck with our earned wages and I laid there on my back, watching the stars, when something bright and glowing flashed overhead in the darkness. My mother always told me to wish on those, you know? So I wished for change, for something new on that brightness and you know what?" 

She whispers, "What?" 

"I met you the very next day in Port Damali." She gasps dramatically and Fjord rolls his eyes. She shakes her head and reaches out, grabbing at his arm. He glances at those blue fingers wrapped around the bare skin, fire licking its way from that point of contact all the way into his chest. 

He swallows and tries to keep his breathing even. It's not like it's the first time he's ever had a woman in his bed and here he is, flushed and embarrassed just by her closeness. It'd be annoying if it didn't feel so pathetic. 

"Fjord, I wished on a star too the night before I met you. The Traveler whispered that I should look outside and there it was! So beautiful and lighting up the whole sky." Jester's face takes on a dreamy look as she remembers that night.

He blinks a couple times, feeling an odd tingle in the tips of his fingers. "Is that so?" is all he manages to say. 

"Mhm. I think that means we were meant to meet, Fjord. It was fate." she says it very simply, like it's the only possible explanation. "I wished to have a friend. The star gave me something different though." 

He flinches. The star got it wrong? He had thought their friendship meant a great deal to her, like it did to him. Jester was always skipping by his side or sharing a secret smile that felt reserved just for him. 

She watches him with perceptive eyes. "Fjord, the star gave me so much more. I asked for a friend but it gave me..." she nibbles at her lip while she struggles to find the right words. "It gave me _you."_

He watches her face in the moonlight, the only source of light in the otherwise darkened room. Her cheeks seem colored with embarrassment but she keeps her gaze steady on his own. He touches a hand to her cheek and her eyes slip closed as a smile touches the edges of her lips. 

"Yeah, you got me, Jester."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is cheesy and hopefully makes sense. I wrote it at work today and I couldn't help but channel all my feelings into fic. I love these two so much and that doesn't seem to be going away, so I'm just going to write cheesy trash until I run out of words. 
> 
> Thanks to the encouraging comments and love. This fandom is the best I've ever been apart of.


End file.
